


MÁSCARA NUEVA

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 108.<br/>Shin-ah necesitaba una máscara nueva, e inesperadamente encontró una posible candidata. Pero se sintió confuso por las reacciones de los demás al vérsela puesta. Entre otras, Zeno reía como un loco, Jae-ha sonreía ladinamente, Kija se desmayó y Yona estaba tan roja como su cabello. ¿Por qué reaccionaban así? No lo entendía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MÁSCARA NUEVA

Shin-ah se encontraba lavando la ropa en el rio mientras meditaba, porque tenía un problema. Un gran problema.

La venda que usaba normalmente para taparse los ojos cuando entraban en alguna ciudad se le había roto en su última batalla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le dejaban llevar la máscara en lugares públicos porque llamaba mucho la atención. Ya no le importaba quitársela si estaba con sus compañeros, pero estar sin ella en medio de una multitud de desconocidos le seguía resultando incómodo. Así que si no encontraba un remplazo pronto, sería dejado atrás la próxima vez que se acercaran a alguna aldea. Y él no quería eso. No le gustaba quedarse solo. Ya no. Le traía malos recuerdos.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los malos recuerdos de su mente y se centró en lo importante. Debía encontrar algo que le sirviera. Pronto. Tal vez Yun tuviera alguna…

Su tren de pensamientos fue cortado cuando echó la capa de Yona al agua para lavarla, y de entre la ropa salió algo pequeño y blanco que empezó a ser arrastrado por la corriente. Shin-ah se apresuró a recogerlo, antes de que estuviese fuera de su alcance, y lo examinó curioso. En realidad era una pequeña tela blanca, al parecer formado por dos piezas de tela triangulares cosidas entre sí por las esquinas, de modo que dejaban tres agujeros. Uno más grande y los otros dos más pequeños.

Shin-ah ladeó la cabeza confundido. Nunca había visto algo así. No tenía ni idea de lo que era ni para qué servía. Pero si se fijaba tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la zona de tela que había entre los dos agujeros más pequeños de la prenda. ¿Acaso era alguna especie de venda? Nunca había visto a Yun usar ninguna así. Pero tal vez se trataba de algún tipo nuevo que había adquirido en la última aldea. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea. ¿Podría usarlo para cubrir sus ojos, a pesar de su extraña forma? Estaba desesperado, así que no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Lavó la sangre mientras le daba varias vueltas a la prenda, tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de ponérsela, hasta que se fijo en que el agujero más grande de la misma parecía estar rodeado por una especie de banda elástica que permitía agrandarlo un poco. Se dijo a sí mismo que esa era la mejor opción para introducir su cabeza sin problemas. No lo sabría hasta que lo intentara.

Estrujó la prenda cuidadosamente para escurrir la mayor parte del agua. Después miró a ambos lados, para comprobar que estaba solo, antes de quitarse la máscara y apresurarse en meter su cabeza por el agujero elástico. No parecía muy efectivo, la tela era demasiado pequeña como para cubrir sus dos ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la otra parte triangular de la prenda, que ahora tenía en el cogote, era más amplia que la otra. Así que se giró la prenda en la cabeza para darle la vuelta. Sí, así estaba mucho mejor. Ahora la tela sí que cubría sus dos ojos, pero le quedaba un poco holgado. Tenía que intentar ajustárselo mejor para que no le moviera del sitio si tenían que pelear de nuevo en la ciudad. Y la tela parecía bastante fina y delicada. A lo mejor no era lo suficientemente resistente.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó un jadeo sorprendido a su espalda. Shin-ah se tensó, nervioso al verse descubierto, y se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Efectivamente la tela era muy fina, ya que podía ver perfectamente a Zeno. Este estaba de pié, al parecer paralizado por la sorpresa con una expresión de shock mientras temblaba levemente. La cesta con ropa, que seguramente había estado llevando en sus manos, estaba caída en el suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, hasta que Shin-ah ladeó la cabeza mostrando su confusión por la reacción del rubio. Era raro que él perdiera la compostura así. ¿Había pasado algo malo? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando Zeno soltó una repentina carcajada haciéndole carraspear sorprendido.

Ahora Shin-ah estaba aún más confundido. Le había visto reírse en más ocasiones, pero nunca así. Parecía completamente descontrolado, se había caído de culo al suelo mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo sin parar de reírse escandalosamente. También le salían lagrimones de los ojos como si estuviese llorando, a pesar de que parecía que se estaba riendo. Entonces se asustó. Eso no era normal. No podía serlo. Nunca había visto algo así. ¿Se trataría de algún nuevo tipo de enfermedad? ¿Yun podría curarle? ¿A lo mejor finalmente se había roto después de estar funcionando durante tantos siglos? No sabía cómo funcionaba exactamente el poder de la inmortalidad de Zeno.

Shin-ah se acercó a él preocupado, tratando de ayudarle, pero eso solo pareció empeorar la situación porque el rubio se rió aún más fuerte. Aún así parecía que Zeno quería decirle algo, aunque no era capaz de hacerlo debido a sus continuas carcajadas.

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? – preguntó una voz desde lo lejos.

El dragón azul levantó la cabeza y vio que los demás se estaban acercando a ellos. Se sintió aliviado porque no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Zeno y estaba entrando en pánico. Aunque las reacciones de ellos cuando le miraron solo le confundieron aún más.

Todos le miraban a él fijamente, y no a Zeno, que a su parecer era el que estaba actuando extraño. Yun tenía una expresión de genuina sorpresa, como si no pudiese creerse lo que veía, aunque inmediatamente después se llevó la mano a la frente con un gesto de fastidio a la vez que murmuraba algo como “Qué molestia”. Jae-ha se limitó a poner una de sus sonrisas ladeadas y traviesas que solía dirigirle a Hak, el cual por su parte abrió ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa. Kija parecía atónito y estaba muy sonrojado. Aunque no tanto como Yona, ya que el color rojo de su rostro era muy similar al de su pelo y su expresión parecía decir “Tierra trágame”. Ao también miraba a su amo con confusión, como si estuviese teniendo problemas para reconocerle.

Los segundos pasaron, sin que nadie dijese o hiciese nada más. El silencio solo era roto por las carcajadas de Zeno, que no parecía que fuesen a cesar pronto.

-Mis… Mis… - habló Yona finalmente, aunque parecía incapaz de hilar dos palabras seguidas en medio de su bochorno.

Por su parte Kija pareció llegar a su límite, porque calló desmayado hacia atrás echando humo por las orejas. Hak le agarró por reflejo en medio de su estupefacción. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, le soltó, dejando que el dragón blanco callera despatarrado en el suelo sin una pizca de remordimientos. Como si tuviese cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Su mirada era indescifrable, como si aún estuviese dudando sobre cómo actuar. Parecía cabreado y divertido a la vez.

-Y luego me llamáis pervertido a mí, pero yo jamás cubriría mi hermoso rostro de una forma tan vulgar – habló Jae-ha, siendo el primero en recuperarse lo suficiente como para decir algo coherente. Gesticuló dramáticamente de forma exagerada -. ¿Quién me iba a decir que los inocentes son tan aterradores? Esto me generará un trauma. A partir de ahora, cada vez que una señorita me deje ver sus virtudes, esta imagen me vendrá a la mente.

Shin-ah comenzó a comprender. Así que el problema era su nueva máscara. Lo mejor sería quitársela de inmediato, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo mientras todos le miraban tan fijamente. Creía haber superado su trauma de cubrirse el rostro con sus compañeros, pero la situación le estaba incomodando mucho.

Yun dejó de murmurar cosas para sí mismo, pero la expresión de su rostro seguía mostrando su enfado. Por un segundo Shin-ah creyó que le iba a reñir, pero al final fue Yona la receptora de los reproches del chico.

-¡Yona! ¿No te dije que fueses más cuidadosa con esas cosas? Soy un chico genio, pero no puedo estar en todas partes a la vez.

-Lo siento, Yun – la expresión abochornada de la chica no dejaba dudas de que su arrepentimiento era sincero -. Te juro que creía que lo había guardado en la otra capa…

-¡No hay peros! – la cortó Yun -. Debes ser consciente de que viajas en un grupo lleno de hombres. Este tipo de descuidos no se pueden consentir. ¡¿No ves el lio que has provocado?!

-Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Te lo juro – reiteró ella cada vez más avergonzada -. Pero, ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para más tarde? Por favor – rogó mientras miraba a Shin-ah de reojo.

-Está bien – cedió resignado, reconociendo que ahora lo mejor era resolver la situación cuando antes -. Pero esta conversación no ha terminado -. Yona asintió reiteradamente, pareciendo desesperada. Entonces Yun se volvió hacia Shin-ah. Este carraspeó intimidado – Ahora, Shin-ah. ¿Puedes devolverle eso a Yona?

Shin-ah se sujeto firmemente su máscara improvisada con las manos en un acto reflejo, a la vez que negaba repetidamente. No es que no quisiera devolverle a Yona esa... cosa, como sea que se llamara. Pero no pensaba quitársela hasta que estuviese a solas. Quería explicárselo, pero las palabras no le salían. Las miradas fijas de todos le estaban poniendo extremadamente nervioso. Sobre todo la de Jae-ha, que era pícara y venía acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa.

-Vamos, Shin-ah-kun. Ya todos hemos visto tus hermosos ojos. No seas tan tímido. Aunque es gracioso que te dé más vergüenza estar con el rostro descubierto que tener eso en la cabeza…

 

-¡Ya es suficiente verde! ¡No hagas esta situación aún más incómoda! – le reprendió Yun, y Hak mostró su conformidad dándole al dragón un golpe en la cabeza -. Ahora, Shin-ah. Dame eso – reiteró extendiendo su mano hacia él. Esté negó de nuevo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, claramente intimidado -. Sé que no eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo. Te prometo que no te voy a reñir, pero solo si devuelves eso, ahora – como respuesta el dragón azul volvió a retroceder un paso, sin aflojar su agarre sobre la prenda.

-Shin-ah, por favor – intervino también Yona, con el rostro ya tan rojo como su cabello.

-Está claro que Shin-ah-kun le ha cogido cariño a su nueva máscara – volvió a pinchar Jae-ha, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia que le habían hecho antes, incapaz de contenerse -. Pero no te preocupes, Yona-chan. Tu hermosa bestia verde se encargará de recuperarla por ti – aseguró acercándose unos pasos al dragón azul, como si estuviese acechando a una presa. La sonrisa pervertida en su rostro ya era innegable.

Hak, que hasta ahora había tratado de mantener la calma y mantenerse al margen, explotó por su declaración. La bestia del Trueno mostró un aura aterradora a la vez que trataba de empalar a Jae-ha con su lanza. Este logró esquivarla por los pelos, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Como si te fuese a dejar hacer eso, maldito degenerado! – volvió a intentar darle, pero falló una vez más.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, Hak? ¿También la quieres? – le provocó sin dejar de esquivar -. Entonces tengamos una pequeña competición. El que consiga recuperar primero la preciada prenda podrá quedársela o hacer lo que quiera con ella. ¿Qué te parece el trato?

-Acepto – respondió Hak rápida e impulsivamente. De ningún modo podía arriesgarse a que ese pervertido pusiera sus manos en ella -. No hay manera de que pierda contra ti, ojos caídos.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Yona por su parte, cerca del colapso nervioso.

-¡Dejad de decir estupideces! – les reprendió Yun indignado -. ¿Es que aquí no hay nadie con un poco de sentido común?

Como si esas palabras se hubiesen tratado de una invocación, Zeno, que parecía haberse recuperado de su ataque de risa, se adelantó del grupo para encarar a Shin-ah. Su expresión era seria, y por un momento Yun tuvo la esperanza de que el más anciano del grupo hiciese algo para resolver la situación de una vez por todas. Pero sus esperanzas fueron rotas cuando una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro de Zeno y gritó:

-¡Corre Seiryuu! ¡Corre! ¡Protege las bragas de la señorita de los pervertidos!

Shin-ah le hizo caso sin dudarlo ni un instante, como si llevara todo el tiempo esperando esa señal para hacerlo. Se adentró rápidamente en el bosque, corriendo con todas su fuerzas mientras se sostenía su nueva “mascara” en la cabeza.

-No escaparás – aseguró Jae-ha confiado disponiéndose a saltar. Pero en vez de eso cayó de bruces contra el suelo después de que Hak le hiciese tropezar con el palo de su lanza y luego también le diera un golpe en la cabeza con la misma. Haciéndole incrustar su cara en la tierra sin ningún remordimiento.

-Fuera de mi camino, inútil – se burlo Hak, a la vez que cogía la delantera en la persecución corriendo detrás del dragón azul -. No dejaré que la tengas.

-Eso ha sido muy poco elegante – se quejó el dragón verde incorporándose trabajosamente, para inmediatamente después unirse a la carrera.

-¡No Shin-ah! ¡Vuelve! – Yona en medio de su desesperación también se incorporó a la persecución.

-¡Volved todos aquí ahora mismo! ¡Bestias! – les llamó Yun, para ser completamente ignorado. Eso hizo que su frustración y su cabreo aumentaran aún más, y dirigió una mirada asesina a Zeno, que después de su intervención magistral había vuelto a revolcarse en el suelo de la risa -. ¡Y tú, ¿se puede saber por qué le has dicho eso?! ¡Podrías comportarte de forma acorde a tu edad por lo menos una vez!

-Hacia siglos… que Zeno… no se reía tanto… - se las apañó para balbucear Zeno, en medio de sus carcajadas -. Zeno va a morir… Va a morir… de la risa… - sus carcajadas se volvieron aún más fuertes y se sujetó el estómago con fuerza quedándose boca arriba en el suelo.

-¡No Zeno! ¡No mueras! – exclamó Kija por su parte, que estaba desorientado y recién recuperado de su desmayo -. ¡Yun, haz algo! – le rogó en pánico arrodillándose al lado de Zeno, sin atreverse a tocarle.

-Este idiota no puede morir, ¿recuerdas? – le recordó el chico, harto de ser el único con algo de inteligencia en el grupo -. Y aunque pudiera, no podría hacerlo por la risa. Es estúpido.

-Zeno nunca… lo ha probado… - se las apañó para decir el rubio, aunque pareciendo incapaz de cesar su risa.

-¡Para decir estupideces mejor cállate! – le reprendió.

Kija por su parte parecía dudoso. Mirando alternativamente a Zeno y a los arboles que se podía ver que iban cayendo uno tras otro no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Estamos en medio de un ataque? – cuestionó Kija nervioso, al parecer completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba. Por su actitud tampoco parecía recordar lo que había visto antes de desmayarse. Una de dos, o había censurado ese recuerdo de su mente o creía que lo había soñado. Lo cual, por lo ridícula que era la situación, tampoco era extraño - ¿La princesa está bien? ¿Debería ir a ayudarles? – siguió preguntando, esta vez con expresión determinada.

-¡No! Mejor quédate aquí – se apresuró en decirle Yun -. Si tú también te unes será peor. Solo déjalo estar. Ya volverán - Kija parecía seguir dudoso, así que cambió de estrategia -. Además, no puedes dejarnos a Zeno y a mí solos aquí. Zeno está fuera de combate. Y si pasase algo… - dejó la frase en el aire, seguro de que con eso sería suficiente.

-No te preocupes. Yo, Hakuryuu Kija, os protegeré a ti y a mi compañero dragón sin falta – recitó de forma solemne. Para al instante después ponerse a otear los alrededores en busca de posibles amenazas, con su garra de dragón desplegada y lista para la acción.

-Muy bien, te lo encargo – Yun estaba satisfecho de por lo menos haber podido mantener a Kija bajo control -. Y tú anciano, deja de reír estúpidamente y termina de lavar la ropa. Yo haré la comida – ordenó tratando de recuperar un poco de normalidad.

-El muchacho es malo – se quejó Zeno, pero tanto su risa como sus reticencias desaparecieron cuando Yun le lanzó una última mirada fulminante. Advirtiéndole claramente que estaba cerca del límite de su paciencia -. Zeno lo hará. Sin duda – se apresuró en asegurar haciendo un respetuoso saludo militar antes de recoger lo que había tirado en el suelo y dirigirse al rio a hacer su tarea.

Entonces Yun se permitió relajarse un poco, suspirando resignado. A pesar de que aún podía oír las esporádicas risas de Zeno y el sonido de los árboles que caían en la lejanía. Suspiró una vez más, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación y se preguntó una vez más: ¿por qué seguía viajando con ese grupo de idiotas?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Ya era hora de que publicara algún otro fanfic mío y no solo traducciones. La verdad es que tenía empezado este fanfic antes de leer el capítulo 108 del manga, en el que Shin-ah supera un poco su trauma con su máscara. Pero al final creo que he conseguido adaptarlo bien, ya que aún la sigue usando y se siente más cómodo con ella. Por lo menos yo estoy satisfecha con el resultado.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
